Family,Pain and Secrets
by I Heart Abby and Disney
Summary: Buck is hiding a secret from his son that will change his life forever.terrible summary I know sorry
1. Chapter 1: Buck's Secret

**Family,Pain and Secrets**

 **Chicken Little Fanfic**

 **Chapter 1: Buck's Secret**

 **None of this belongs to me it all belongs to is a sequel to my first fanfic The Life of Abby Mallard: The Story Of A Ugly Duckling please enjoy.**

It has been months after the Alien Invasion it was after school and Buck has just taken Chicken Little to Abby's house then Buck looked into the darkness " okay it's safe he's gone now you can come out " he called out calmly as then a dark figure came out to reveal a girl wearing "rock & roll" graphic t-shirt paired with a plaid skirt,her long, straight blonde hair had dark roots and she wore black cut-out heels and a bright pink bracelet complete her look, she looked like a average teenage girl yet at she seemed so hidden and unknown. She walked to him " Can we move?,please!" she asked begging him, Buck stared at her " Cassie we can't,remember" he told her,she sighed"I know, why can't you just tell him?". " Listen to me, when the entire town find out about this secret they are going to react in the same way as they did at the "sky falling" incident, don't you see, they gonna hurt,they gonna abuse and I don't want that to happen to you!" he shouted angrily. Suddenly the door opened " Hey dad I'm home" Chicken Little called as him and Abby came through the door Buck stared worried " Quick,hide" he hissed at Cassie, she looked at him and obliges as she goes under the bed. Buck then rushed down downstairs his face sweating " what took you so long?" Chicken Little asked curiously he thought ' _Quick! Think of something!'_ as Abby stared at him suspiciously "And why are you sweating?" Abby asked her eyes filled with curiosity like his son's "It's nothing I been busy,gotta bye " he said sweating and rushed off. He stares down at the bed and called "you can come out now" and then as he says those words she comes out from under the bed." Something seems up" Chicken Little said to his friend she replied "I'll go talk to him". She goes upstairs and creaks open Buck's bedroom door to find...

 _(To Be Continued)_


	2. Chapter 2: Found Out

**Family,Pain and Secrets**

 **Chicken Little Fanfic**

 **Chapter 2: Found Out**

 **I am sorry if this is a bad fanfic but please enjoy.**

Abby stared at Cassie and Buck "What is going now?!" she shouted. " Please Abby it not what it looks like" Buck said nervously she stared him annoyed and screamed " Really because it looks like you been lying to your son!". "Please Abby,don't tell him" he begged. Abby growled "why shouldn't I ? why should I keep this a secret after all the pain he's been put through?". " I better call mum" Cassie muttered under her breath as she grabs the phone.

 _A couples minutes later_

Cassie's mum comes by to Chicken Little's house and goes up to Buck's room wearing a blue floral dress with her long, wavy dark hair with cool blue highlights down. "Buck what did you tell her!" she yelled at him angrily. "Oh I am going kill you for this!" Cassie called out to her mother "Mum wait! This wasn't Buck's fault it was an accident Abby just came up here that all he couldn't have done anything about it" her mother's expression soften and she sighed as she sobs " I'm sorry". Buck then looked at Abby "I am telling Chicken Little, he needs to know! Why shouldn't I tell him the truth !" she told angrily. He looked into her eyes, he could tell she wanted Chicken Little to know the truth so he would know about any problems in his life. "Abby listen to me this girl Cassie she was part of something that happened between me and chloe and if the entire town finds out she might get hurt and I don't want her to feel anymore pain than she'h got to " he said sincely,warmly and filled with emotion, Abby looked at Cassie straight in these eyes, her expression soften "Okay I'll help" she says as she smiled warmly. Cassie smiles back at Abby and suddenly she hugs her warm and tight "thank you" she whispered into her ear crying tears of joy.

(To be continued)


End file.
